


are you my life to be

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [53]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: hardison<br/>( in the still of the night - delovely soundtrack )</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you my life to be

She'd fallen asleep by degrees, slumping sideways until her head was pillowed on his shoulder. He brushed spun-gold hair away from his face, and made sure her blanket still covered her. Around them were the faint sounds of a plane full of sleeping passengers, but she was the only one he was paying any attention to.

He knew what it meant, that she trusted him with her sleep.

He sighed, leaning his cheek down slowly until it brushed her hair, and settled in to watch over her all the way home.


End file.
